College Days
by AliceBowie
Summary: Sarah is nearing college and becomes more involved into the labyrinth.Fights,evil villian soon to come yada yada.my first labyrinth story,enjoy
1. Stroling through my dreams

Sarah fell off her chair and into unconciousness.She slightlyfelt her bones slide into her skin and rolled over.Sarah had lost weight over the past five months which was the same time she worked over time to get money for college.  
  
Sarah would visit Hoggle,Ludo and even played scramble with Sir Didymus when she could.But she felt to tired from every thing to visit them lately.The few other treats she had was her time spent with Toby.Especially when she turned to t.v on in the living room in the mornings,still in her pajamas and watched Blues Clues with Toby sitting happily on her lap going along with Steve.  
  
Her step mother was really nice half the time,the other half she acted like there was neevr a change that occured between her and Sarah.Her father had changed too and paid more attention to his daughters change,she went slightly up more thanks to the tutoring she had and gave Sarah some college presents.All in all she couldnt say her life at home was terrible.  
  
The labyrinth had parts that were altered or broken because of Sarah.In truth she had saved toby already when she jumped,but she disarmed jareths spell of her view of the labyrinth and it accidently broke other parts that werent ment to be broken at all.Sarah barely saw Jareth so she assumed her accident kept him busy around the castle and out of it as well.  
  
Most of Sarah's dreams were with Jareth they usually fought like children and he pissed Sarah off more then what was needed,but other times he provided the rush of the Labyrinths reality to dismiss anything he did.Jareth was a mystery Sarah wanted to be apart of sometimes he let her play around with him.Sarah guessed he needed a break from the work he did even if it was her fault that she did it.  
  
Sarah never felt that anything Jareth or anybody else in the labyrinth did was weird or odd,it was as normal as eating.Besides she loved the Labyrinth it made her want to run freely and behave as bad as the gobling who were untrained and uneducated.It didnt matter much to her.  
  
Sarah only woke up to get off the floor and unto the bed,Sarah fell back into sleep her mouth open slightly and gasped unconciously.Merlin jumped on the bed and layed down on Sarahs bed to sleep.  
  
Sarah appeared at the castle halls and decided to take a stroll through the castle before looking for her friends.She walked around for awhile and stopped to stretch her body.She lifted her shirt slightly n frowned at her skinnyness,she felt her clothes would just slip any moment from now.She sighed n stopped stretching.  
  
"Ahem"  
  
Sarah turned around her shirt still tucked up and watched as Jareth frowned."Tsk Tsk Tsk,Sarah you need to eat something,its not very becomming for our heroine to be unfit now is it?" Jareth asked Taking in her over all apearance.He sighed and created a crystal and through it at her.Sarah caught it automatically and looked at the peach pill in her hand.  
  
Sarah raised an eyebrow at him questingingly."what is this supposed to be a peach pill,Jareth im not gonna play another game in this toy of yours so you can just --" Sarah stopped as she was interupted buy an annoyed looking Jareth.  
  
"That you ingrate,is to help your body get better.And you Sarah shouldnt speak of your beloved Labyrinth that way or its ruler unless you want another game?No?I didnt think so." Jareth smirked and folded his armes.  
  
Sarah glared at him which gave her a chance to examin him.Today,though she didnt think it would be the last thing he wore that day his clothes were of green and brown.Jareth had brown boots,green and brown tights pants,and a loose open dark green shirt.To add to that he wore a cloak that cascaded down to the floor with feathers of forest greens and shades of brown.Sarah almost forget about the green streaks in his hair and a dark green gem that stuck to his skin.For her it was dizzying to look at and to much to take in.  
  
Sarah shook her head and glared at the goblin king who had watched her movements nonchalently."what do u enjoy more Sarah?The newly disassembled Labyrinth and all its glory or wasting my time taking me in.You look like a child in a candy store Sarah,do you like what you see?"Jareth taunted his eye brow raised and his smile smirked with evilness.  
  
Sarah blushed agrilly and thought hard and fast for a comeback that would get her out of his taunting and mocking."What are you waiting for Jareth go kick a goblin or speak to your wife?Wait what was that oh yes you have none.Guess the king finally got desperate enough for his enemy."Sarah said defiantly and smiled looking at his angered face.  
  
"Sarah"he growled about to loose control.  
  
Sarah's eyes widened realizing it was time to go."oops umm...by your magesty lord...whatever i think i hear my friends calling me.......dontworry about using a crystal to get me out ill do it myself!!"She yelled out to him and ran as fast as she could before she could really feel his wrath.Thank God he has self control she thought. 


	2. Storms and Sickness

Slowing down to a normal pace Sarah began turning and moving through the halls of the castle towards the garden gates where Sir Didymus waited for her.She dusted off her pants and moved faster toward him greeting him with a hug."hi didymus have any quests while i was gone?"she asked and began walking him.  
  
"oh yes,i do believ it was almost as good a fight and chance as the one i had with brother ludo."Sir didymus answered,and began telling of the quests and fights he had seen or heard.Sarah told didymus why she hadnt visited and he quickly hushed her before she apologized.  
  
"Sarah,hush,you have your own life and we have ours no need for our poor exhausted young maiden to visit us at her weakest."he said dismissivly."Now hoggle and the others have set up a picnic some where around here and sarah?The king has been alittle....angered lately im not saying anything but will you ...."  
  
Sarah felt didymus didnt need to say any more."of course didymus ill try,now come on lets go have some fun!"Hurridly they found thier destination and sarah went to say hi to her old friends and began to catch up. It was becomming afternoon and they were all throwing a friz b around when a roar of thunder broke out.  
  
"you guys pack up!!we have to find shelter!!"Sarah said already drenched and feeling cold.She sneezed and ran towards the castle.Having not eaten a thing for days and feeling sick she fell to the floor exhausted."sarah!"Hoggle cried out and began instructing them into a guest bedroom where they could put Sarah into.Ludo carried sarah like a doll.  
  
They watched the storm grow ruffer each rain drop stabbing into the earth.They all felt frightened and worried,so Hoggle and Ludo went to find a nurse and Didymus was to guard the front door just in case and ambrocious to watch Sarah even if he did lay on her to do it.  
  
Hoggle and Ludo found no help in the castle every one was running away from the storm."Jareth must be really upset about something to let his kingdom flood"hoggle said soaked and out of breath.Ludo sneezed scareing a few of the goblins."oh no,not you too."Hoggle moaned.  
  
"Nawww Ludo fine Sarah need help.Jareth help Sarah look."said Ludo pointing to a very pissed off Jareth.Hoggle grabbed Ludo and turned to run un noticed when Jareth called them."What in the bog are you doing in my guest halls Hoggle take your furr ball pet of yours and get out of my castle,now!!"he yelled the thunder cackling loudly.  
  
"y-your h-highness!"Hoggle gulped terriffied."Im just here for Sarah shes sick and im looking for a nurse now if you dont mind me and Ludo got to look for one."Hoggle said determined.Jareth looked him over slightly cooling off and nodded.  
  
"Very well,where is she." "Follow me"  
  
So Jareth Hoggle and Ludo ran towards Sarahs room,Ludo every once in a while screaming "Sarah!!Sarah dead hurry!!!"The storm became softer but little cracks of thunder would strike and the rain still fell heavily.They reached Sir Didymus and got inside.  
  
Jareth walked towards Sarah and noticed she was still wet.Jareth looked around he room and made a few crystals."go get out she needs to continue her sleep."Jaretb offered no explanations and waited till they left.He put a crystals to her neck and drew her covers up to hide her dry naked body.He took the pill he gave her earlier and put it in her mouth..Jareth sighed and made her drink the pill down and pulling her back down to the bed.  
  
Jareth looked at Sarah's poor condition and shook his head."Sarah take care of yourself who else will kick my ass after i just kicked theres?"HE smacked his head confused by the days events and went into his own bed room where he could get some sleep.  
  
Sarah tossed and turned for an hour untill she came to a dreamless sleep. 


	3. Help!!!

hey every one,i havent been on for awhile and i have some bad news....ive got writers block!!~crys~ so if any one could give me any idea's.i really want to get to my darn plot.  
you can send it to my review box or in my email,sapphyjones@yahoo.com  
thanks every one i hope u enjoy the story!!!  
bye!! 


End file.
